Orihime's Secret Date
by AMCApril
Summary: this is a story of when Orihime gets a secret date with Ichigo and other charcters come in too and it is decated to Ichigo X Orihime Fans out there too


Orihime's Secret Date-  
BY AGP 

It was Saturday morning and Ichigo wakes up from bed while Kon and Nel are in his room.  
Ichigo-Ah, today is a good day..its the freaking weekend Kon then Jumps into Ichigo's bed and Nel does the same jumping on Ichigo Kon-yo, what you planning Ichigo?  
Nel-Ichigo!  
Ichigo just grins Ichigo-come here for a second, Kon!  
then Ichigo grabs down into Kon's throat and pulls out the mod soul pill thing  
Ichigo-now then.  
then Ichigo shallows it and turns a shinigami  
Ichigo-You will be in charge to take care of Nel, while I'm away.  
Kon-what?? where you think your going!  
Ichigo-None of your business then Ichigo slams the door in Kon's face  
Nel-Ichigo.  
Kon then sighs and sits with Nel for the time being Meanwhile, Ichigo goes into his bathroom and gets a change of clothes but first putting his zanpatou to the side so he could get dressed for a secret date.  
Shirosaki then suddenly appears in the bathroom Shirosaki-Hey Ichigo, you better not plan leaving me behind..or I'll scare the crap out of you Ichigo-shut up, you can come along..just act natural..and put some date clothes on then Shirosaki dresses the opposite colors then Ichigo's outfit and then the both of them leave Ichigo's house.

Ichigo and Shirosaki go to Orihime's house to pick her up for his secret date with her Ichigo then knocks  
Ichigo-Inoue are ya there?  
Orihime then opens the door  
Orihime-Hi Kurosaki-kun!  
Shirosaki-she looks like a sexy  
Ichigo-shut up dang you!  
Then Ichigo, Shirosaki and Orihime go out to a fielded area to have a date panic.

Meanwhile back at Ichigo's house Nel jumps around in Ichigo's worrying about Ichigo Kon-come on..calm down Nel...hes just doing something personal Nel-ICHIGO!!! then she starts crying  
Kon-oh boy, just calm down please..he is fine Nel-waaaaa Kon then tries to comfort Nel to calm down

Back at the date,  
Ichigo and Orihime and Shirosaki sit on the ground near a tree setting up a romantic style panic.  
Ichigo-well this is our first secret date, Inoue Orihime-blushes it is Kurosaki-kun Shirosaki-this is my lucky day evil grin  
Ichigo then hits Shirosaki on the arm Ichigo-Don't get any evil ideas Then for long hours..they have a big date time and stuff and when it turned noon, Ichigo comes out with a surprise for Orihime

Orihime-Kurosaki-kun this has been a wonderful time so far Ichigo-I am glad to hear that Then Shirosaki stands up Shirosaki-ha, this whole date thing sucks like crap then he makes a evil laugh Ichigo then also gets mad and punches Shirosaki in the face Ichigo-I told you to shut up.  
Shirosaki then gets back and then punches Ichigo in the face Shirosaki-make me you weak kid Then Ichigo and Shirosaki get into a fight and Orihime right in the middle of it

Orihime-please stop fighting!  
Then Ichigo and Shirosaki put their fists down and blood runs down Ichigo's face Ichigo-you aren't gonna ruin my chance you freaking inner hollow you!  
Shirosaki-Orihime should be my woman you fool!  
Then Shirosaki picks up Orihme and starts running off with her Ichigo-wtf! Come back here!  
Ichigo then runs after Shirosaki

Meanwhile back at Ichigo's house again.  
Kon finally calms down Nel Kon-gosh..even for a hollow, this girl is just like a little child Nel is also fallen asleep on Kon's lap

Meanwhile back where Ichigo and Shirosaki are Shirosaki-ha, now Orihime is all mine and she shall be my woman forever Ichigo-Inoue!  
Orihime-blushing Kurosaki-kun, help me!  
Ichigo then thinks fast and stands in front of his inner hollow Shirosaki-what ya gonna do you fool?  
Ichigo-beat you in a match of writs Shirosaki-I have a better idea..see if you can catch this woman from 30 ft from the air!  
then Shirosaki drops Orihime from 30 ft from the air and then Ichigo runs for it and catches her with his arms  
Ichigo-got ya Orihime then blushes while being in Ichigo's arms Ichigo-Inoue, are you alright?  
Orihime-umm yes..she blushes really red  
Ichigo then smiles and puts Orihime on the ground and stares madly at his inner hollow Ichigo-I told you to behave yourself you moron..you almost ruined my date with Inoue!  
Shirosaki-I'm a hollow..what would you expect?

Then suddenly Grimmjow appears Grimmjow-whats all the freaking trouble down here.  
Ichigo stares Ichigo-what you doing here Grimmjow Grimmjow-I'm here for the same reason, To take Orihime as my woman Ichigo then gets really more mad Ichigo-if you want her..you have to go though me Then Ichigo puts his original outfit back on and gets his zanpatou Ichigo-BANKAI!...BOOM! Tenza Zangetsu!  
Shirosaki-fool..I can go bankai too he does the same thing Ichigo does  
Grimmjow-who needs that..i got a release form then Grimmjow changes into his release form  
Shirosaki-its two against one..you will lose off the spot Ichigo then grins Ichigo-I'll beat you both down and protect Inoue!

Then Ichigo goes on a one vs two fight Grimmjow starts fires off alot of ceros while Hollow Ichigo tries to attack Ichigo with alot of blasts from his bankai sword Ichigo-crap..theres so many blasts..I gotta end this fast!  
Ichigo then puts his vizard mask on and blocks all their attacks  
Vizard Ichigo-I'll defeat you both at the same time Shirosaki and Grimmjow-oh crap!  
Ichigo-Getsuga Tensho!  
Then Grimmjow and Shirosaki get blown down from the sky like a bomb and lose the battle

Orihime-Kurosaki-kun..did it?  
Ichigo then breaks his hollow mask off and turns to Orihime Ichigo-Inoue, I did finish this fight..and sorry for all the trouble then Ichigo picks up Orihime with his arms and carries her back to the panic area Also Shirosaki gets up in defeat and follows and Grimmjow just leaves afterward

Meanwhile, back at Ichigo's house yet again.  
Kon gets bored Kon-I wonder why this kid won't turn back to her adult self..her boobs are super big thinking perverted thoughts  
Nel then wakes up Nel-Ichigo?  
Kon then looks at Nel Kon-he isn't back yet..but he will be.  
Nel-Nel wanth to see him nowth Kon-well we have to wait!  
Nel-okay Nel then stares in boredom

Now the day has gone to sundown..Ichigo gets ready to surprise Orihime Ichigo-I have a surprise for you Inoue.  
Orihime-really Kurosaki-kun?  
Then Shirosaki watches from a tree bush Shirosaki-wonder what his surprise is to her?  
Ichigo then pulls out a flower and gives it to Orihime Ichigo-At this time and right now, I haven't told you this before but..I'm deeply in love with you!  
then Ichigo blushes and then Orihime blushes too Orihime-Kurosaki-kun I feel the same way!  
Then they both blush and get all romantic and then they stare at each other for a few mins and then slowly kiss on the lips while blushing Shirosaki-ewww..the kissy romantic crap then Ichigo's inner hollow gets sicken  
Then after the kiss Ichigo and Orihime stare at each other Ichigo-heh, that was really sudden.  
Orihime-yeah I think so too Ichigo then smiles Ichigo-Just know this..I'll always protect you along with all the rest of my Namaka.  
Then it turns nightfall and Ichigo carries Orihime home and Shirosaki walks along too Ichigo-I hope to see you laters Inoue Orihime then smiles Orihime-Goodbye Kurosaki-kun!

Then Ichigo and Shirosaki go back to Ichigo's house and into back to his bedroom finding that Kon and Nel are fast sleep on his bed Ichigo-must been a long day for Kon to babysit Nel Shirosaki-eh whatever...this day was crap Then Shirosaki sleeps next to Ichigo's bed Ichigo then justs looks out his window at the moon Ichigo-the moon sure looks bright tonight back at Orihime's house...she stares out the window Orihime-Kurosaki-kun is the best thing I ever had in my life..I'm glad he made this day special

Then Sunday mornings arrives, and Kon and Nel hang in the corner of Ichigo's room,Shirosaki hangs in the other corner and Ichigo gets ready for the day Ichigo-Better catch up with my friends today..the date thing took a whole day Then Ichigo walks outside and sees Orihime and his other friends and also Rukia and Renji Ichigo smiles and walks towards them and more adventures lie ahead for Ichigo and his friends.

The End 


End file.
